


A Miraculous Rescue Team! Pokémon Mystery Dungeon AU

by MyKeyboardDidIt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Adrinette (Friendship!), F/M, Gen, Mystery Dungeon AU, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyKeyboardDidIt/pseuds/MyKeyboardDidIt
Summary: Marinette wakes up one day to find she's been turned into an Eevee! Thankfully, a kind Pikachu is glad to help her figure out what's going on. Of course, the pair's heroic tendencies lead them to helping others as well. This world of Pokémon has had a lot of problems lately, and this miraculous pair may be just who they need to fix it!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. What?! I'm a Pokémon?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! Hope you enjoy this first chapter. This wasn't beta'd, so apologies for spelling and grammar mistakes.

Marinette felt more dizzy than she ever had as she woke up in an unfamiliar forest. The trees around her were thick and tall, towering over her as she laid on the dirt floor. As she stood up, her legs felt weak and wobbly on her paws. She felt like she had fallen a long way, though she wasn’t sure how that could be possible. 

“Wait a minute…” Marinette said aloud. “Paws?” She repeated from her thoughts. She looked down again. She was much closer to the ground than she usually was when standing up. Where her feet were supposed to be, she saw two brown fluffy legs with small paws. She looked behind herself in a panic. Two more legs, and a bushy tail! 

“What on earth?” Marinette spied a puddle and ran towards it - galloped, she supposed. The eyes that were reflected back at her were a dark brown, almond-shaped. In any other situation, this creature would have been  _ adorable _ to her. But...Marinette was this creature, this little brown dog...thing. She was in the middle of a forest. Nothing made any sense. Marinette couldn’t remember anything since she laid down the night before to sleep, a human. She had been studying for a test she had tomorrow in physics, and then….forest. 

“Ma’am, are you alright?” A polite male voice said behind her. Marinette couldn’t help but jump out of her skin. 

“Ahh!” She cried, startling the figure behind her as well.

As Marinette opened her eyes again, she saw who was behind her. It was a pikachu! Marinette wasn’t the biggest Pokémon fan, she hadn’t watched the show or played the games, but she knew who Pikachu was. Who didn’t, after all? The pikachu gave her a concerned look, tilting its head and scratching its left ear nervously with its...hand? paw? Whatever.

“S-sorry. I...um...I don’t know if I am. I don’t know why I am... _ this _ .” She said, gesturing to herself with one paw. 

“Why you’re…?” The pikachu was understandably confused. How on earth would Marinette even explain this?

“I...um. I’m not usually a...pokémon?” Marinette looked down for a moment, realizing how crazy this sounded. “I’m a pokémon, right?”

The concerned look returned.

“Yes, of course you’re a pokémon.” The pikachu replied. “What else would you be?” 

“A human!” Marinette replied, emphatically. 

“A human?!” Pikachu repeated. “You’re clearly an eevee, ma’am.”

An eevee. That’s what she was. The name was vaguely familiar. 

“Well, I see that I am an eevee now, but when I went to bed last night...I was human.” She must have been losing her mind.

The pikachu put his hand on one of his red cheeks and smushed it as he seemed to think deeply. 

“I’ve never heard of anything like this before. Oh, where are my manners?” The pikachu smiled brightly and offered his hand. “I’m Adrien.”

Marinette shook it, the most familiar thing she had done since she woke up here. 

“I’m Marinette. Thanks for trying to make me feel better, Adrien.”

“You’re welcome, Marinette. We’ll uh...we’ll figure this out, I promise.” Adrien was clearly not that sure, but it still made her feel better. 

Just as a comfortable silence had begun between them, the sound of rushed flapping wings coalesced in a large butterfly pokémon appearing between them. 

“Please, I need help!” the pokémon pleaded, tears in her eyes. “Caterpie, my baby! They’re lost in the woods!” 

Adrien and Marinette gave each other a silent look. Even though they had just met, Marinette felt like they were able to say so much without a word.

Adrien spoke first. “We’ll help you find your caterpie, Miss Butterfree!” He ruffled his hair, which made a tuft between his pointed ears. Marinette nodded.

“We’d be glad to help!” 

Butterfree’s tears hung in her eyes, but her expression took on a hopeful shine.

“Oh, thank you both! Thank you so much.” 

Without another word, the pair followed Butterfree deeper into the forest. Little did Marinette know, this would be the beginning of a miraculous rescue team that would turn this humble world of Pokémon on its head.


	2. Lost in the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today, hope you enjoy it though! I appreciate any feedback on this story!

These woods were unlike anything Marinette remembered from the human world. In fairness, she didn’t remember much from the human world, but this still felt strange. The forest was layered, with multiple floors like a building would have. Adrien, her new pikachu friend, led her through the winding rooms with a heroic purpose in his stride.

“Hey, Adrien?” Marinette said as she struggled to keep up. 

“Yeah?” 

“What are we looking for?”

“We’re looking for a staircase.” He said as he looked ahead, marching forward. “Oh, look out!”

Marinette jumped back instinctively at his warning. A long, purple snake with a yellow tail dove between them in a failed attack. 

“Whoa!” Marinette said as she backed up further, defensively.

Adrien, on the other hand, dove  _ at _ the snake. He put his whole body weight into tackling it, sending it sailing across the small ‘room’ they stood in. As he skidded to a stop, he looked in Marinette’s direction. She could feel the “deer in the headlights” stunned look on her own face. 

“Can you fight?” The pikachu asked as he bounced from one foot to the other. 

“I-...I think so?” Marinette answered after a pregnant pause.

Adrien nodded and narrowly dodged the enemy pokémon once more. 

Marinette took a deep breath. She could do this.  _ Just do what comes naturally. _

She felt herself charge forward, running towards the snake pokémon. As she started running, an intense speed encapsulated her. The enemy seemed almost unable to get out of Marinette’s way before she threw her weight at it in the same way that Adrien had. The pokémon fell to the ground in a heap, fainted on the ground. 

“Nice quick attack!” Adrien said, holding his balled fist out. “That ekans didn’t know what hit it!” His hair was ruffled from the scuffle, getting in his eyes. 

“Thanks a lot! I’ve never...battled before.” She bumped his fist with her own, and it felt so right.

They discovered the staircase that led to the next floor after that, and soon they found a natural rhythm to this dungeon crawl they were undertaking. 

“Why did that ekans attack us?” Marinette asked as she continued to follow Adrien.

“Some pokémon have been on major edge lately because of the natural disasters.”

Marinette pursed her lips. “Natural disasters? What kind?”

“You name it.” Adrien replied with a frown. “Earthquakes, floods, volcanic eruptions. Some pokémon seem to be affected too. Thus why they seem to be itching to fight anyone they come across. I’m not really sure why.” Adrien was silent for a moment after that, seeming to be lost in thought.

“That’s why rescue teams are so important, y’know?”

“A rescue team?” Marinette said back.

“Yeah! Teams of pokémon that rescue and help others in need! They’re so important these days with all of these weird goings on.”

“They do things like what we’re doing right now then?” Marinette guessed.

"Exactly. We’re kind of being a rescue team right now.” Adrien said with a chuckle. 

Not long after that, the pair reached the bottom of the woods (which was just strange, Marinette thought) and found a young green caterpillar pokémon crying in the middle of the floor. 

“Mommy! Where are you?” It yelled through fearful tears.

“It’s okay, Caterpie!” Adrien called to it as the pair found him. “We’re here to take you back to Butterfree.” 

Before long, the three pokémon had made it out to the concerned parent, who met her child with urgency at the entrance. 

“Oh, thank goodness! I was so worried, baby.” Butterfree doted on her little Caterpie before thanking the two pokémon that rescued him and flapping away.

After Butterfree left, the two of them returned to that comfortable, friendly silence that had so quickly become normal for them.

“So...I don’t really have anywhere to go.” Marinette said awkwardly, unsure how to say it any less bluntly than that.

“Oh! Right. Human turned into an eevee. Yeah. Well… you can crash with me, of course. I live by myself, so I really don’t mind at all.” 

“Are you sure? I really don’t want to be a burden or anything.”

“Hey, you just woke up in this world. I couldn’t possibly leave you to fend for yourself!”

Marinette couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks for rescuing me, Adrien.”


End file.
